Electric Love
by An Eleanor Jane
Summary: This is a one shot about Scarlett and Vision, and how they fell in love when they were both so vulnerable. Fluff with a bit of angst. Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed it. "When he returned with wide, awe-filled eyes he set about saving Wanda for herself."
**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did they would already be married.**

 **I will love your forever if you follow, favourite or review, it really makes my day. I'm considering making a drabble series about these two cuties, so if you would like me to please review and say so. Enjoy!**

They were both totally new to the concept of falling in love.

They were new. It was terrifying, unchartered, risky territory that shook them both to their bones. It was their first times that they had fallen in love and given Christmas presents and gone on dates and eaten picnics under the stars. Wanda had lived her life beside her brother, struggling and fighting to survive what life threw at them. She hadn't had the time to bother with first dates and boys or girls for that matter, and Vision, well, he was younger than he looked. What he had learnt about love was from Tony Stark's mad affairs, Bruce's refusal to let anyone too close and Helen Cho's grand total of three boyfriends, which had all broken up with her because she was too committed to her work.

Neither the Vision nor Scarlet Witch was especially experienced, but they worked. And in the end that was all that mattered.

At the start, it was so slow. Wanda had lost Pietro, her brother, her safety, and her life raft. She was drowning in a sea of her own thoughts and the blood roaring in her ears drowned out any words Vision had to offer. So he set out flying around the big cities and seeing a world he had only heard about for himself. When he returned with wide, awe filled eyes he set about saving the Scarlet Witch from herself.

At first, it was Clint Barton. Three kids needed his time and love and patience, and Wanda couldn't even look him in the eye. She trusted him though, when she didn't trust anyone else. She trusted Hawkeye because her brother had. That had always been enough. So when Barton flew off to his wife and kids and she was so alone although she assured him she wasn't, Clint had asked Vision to keep an eye on her, keep her drinking enough fluids and not work herself too hard.

She didn't say a word to him. That is, until one day he had tried to make her stop training because she was hurting herself. Red, hot emotions bubbled up inside her then erupted like a super volcano. She had screamed and shouted and nearly took off his head, and then she had walked from that room with a straight back and her head held high.

Then they merely passed each other on the corridors, nodding to each other but not really seeing. Vision took to flying around the city at night, and Wanda took to staring out at the flashing lights for hours on end. One day Vision had scooped her up in his arms and had flown with her hands wrapped around his neck and her tear filled eyes taking in the people below. When they had returned, Wanda had locked herself in her room for three days. Every bright light and night worker and glimmer on the river had reminded her that Pietro wasn't seeing it beside her.

Before long they were swapping conversations over the dinner table, and training side by side. She started to grow out of her shell, and Vision started to feel this totally alien urge to kiss her lips with his. He ignored it, and they continued their hellos and goodbyes every morning and evening.

Then Pietro woke up, and everything changed.

He was hurt so bad the doctors seemed to crowd him for days without rest, shouting out words only Bruce understood. Vision visited Wanda every day with water bottles, and would sit beside Clint and Wanda for a few hours to watch the sleeping form in front. Vision did not believe in a god, but if he did he would have prayed for this boy's life.

After two days and no movement the doctors wouldn't meet their eyes and Helen Cho said that if Wanda didn't leave that seat then she'd get sick and do Pietro no good. She strode out of that room and bumped into Vision, not saying a word. She took another step and cried, with the force of a hurricane. He held her up as she sobbed, like all the breath in her tired body was trying to escape as she gasped. He held her up, soothing her with warm smiles and an endless supply of tissues and water bottles.

When she needed to cry and ache and be weak, she did on his shoulder. When she needed to shout and scream and throw things she trusted him to hold her up and keep her secret.

After that Pietro slowly improved, and there was something different in the air now: something called hope. Their steps were lighter, their laughs easier, and their smiles brighter. And the three of them: Clint, Wanda and Vision sat there every damn day waiting for him to open his eyes again. Her breakdown was their secret and was only marked by hurried whisperings and fleeting smiled that passed between them.

Two long months passed, and Vision became certain that he would be willing to die for the strong girl with dark hair and darker eyes. Pietro became stronger every day, soon strong enough to send his sister away to get some sleep and eat something. Pietro didn't trust Vision, nowhere near, but he learnt that they both had the best for her in their hearts.

Another month and the twins were inseparable yet again. Vision, Pietro and Wanda learnt how to cook from Sam, toured with Steve and trained for as long as Clint insisted. They grew closer and closer, and now when Pietro was away Wanda's fleeting touches of Vision's arm grew longer and her light kisses on his cheek were accompanied by smiles and laughter. When Vision tried to explain his confusing feelings to Clint, who appeared to be the only one who could maintain a normal, healthy relationship, he had laughed out loud. "Looks like you're in love. Watch out, I don't think that Sonic'll take that too well."

Regardless, Wanda and his touches grew surer, and soon enough they could talk about anything in the world. While Pietro was obsessed with training with Clint, when he wasn't dodging rubber bullets and getting shot repeatedly by arrows he had taken to giving Vision suspicious glances.

Fifth Thursday of the warmest March for years was the day that Wanda asked Vision if he could show her the city from up above like he did that first day they met. 10pm was their meeting time, and his nerves were sending him strange signals all day long. They met on the top floor of the base, and Vision carried her in his arms as they swooped over skyscrapers and through narrow alleys. They paused next to a little café to try and warm up their icy bones, and two broken mugs and a screaming waitress later they decided to make their exit. "I forgot that you're not made out of skin and bone." Wanda had shouted above the wind, and a smile stretched across his face.

Breathless and grinning, they landed and detangled only for a super speed punch to crack into Vision's jaw and sent him flying out into the night. He tumbled until he could get his bearings to fly again, before floating back up to the roof.

Angry Russian spiralled to his ears, and the twins appeared to be pointing at him and shouting. He had never seen them argue before, but it was intense. Red sparks were coming off from Wanda like a sparkler, and Pietro seemed to be shaking so hard he was visibly vibrating. Although every instinct was telling him to get involved, he decided better of it and instead flew into the nearest open window of the tower.

He had barely set foot into the apartment when the nozzle of a gun was being shoved into his cracked jaw, and Barton's icy ices were boring into his. "Oh, it's you." He mercifully released the pressure, treading back from the window and sitting down on a barstool. "At the circus, Madame Ziki kept telling me: if you leave your window open, something's gonna fly in. Mind, I didn't know it would be a full sized man robot hybrid who would just waltz in through the window at 1am, but there you go." He stopped to look at Vision, who stood there lost in thought. "Well, close the window. I don't need anything else getting in now do I?"

"Forgive me, I interrupted your sleep schedule."

"I'm used to it. Two kids and a baby who cries all night and all day, sleep is a luxury. I'm heading back there in a week, so let's hope Nathanial has learned how to close his eyes by then." Barton continued muttering as he filled up the coffee pot, and turned to Vision again. "Well? What are you doing here?"

"Pietro Maximoff punched me. I had really imagined dates to be a bit less painful."

Clint stared at him for a moment, before suddenly laughing. "I told you Sonic wouldn't like it. I told you. Man, I should've known. Coffee?"

"No thank you." Barton continued to laugh as he poured two mugs of coffee and shoved one towards him anyway.

"Well, you gotta find a way to make him like you. Or just continue getting beaten up after every date." He pushed open the door, looking at Vision expectantly. Downing his cup of bitter coffee that he hadn't particularly wanted, Vision left mulling over the advice he hadn't particularly wanted either.

The next morning, the breakfast tale had been awkward to say the least. Pietro had glared at Vision, Wanda had glared at Pietro, Vision had stared determinedly at his breakfast and Clint had randomly started chuckling at random times. Then the rest of the Avengers had left, with Natasha glancing behind her suspiciously, and it was just the three of them.

"Wanda, I need to talk to him alone."

"I'm not leaving." That was all they said in English, slipping into Russian. Whatever Pietro said, Wanda marched out and then it was just the two of them.

"What the hell was last night?" Pietro's eyes were angry, his voice loud as he demanded.

"Wanda wished to see the city from a different perspective."

"Yeah, she said. So you just scooped up my sister and flew away with her?" His voice was getting louder, but Vision's was calm and neutral when he replied.

"She wished for me to, and when I knew she would be safe I agreed."

"You didn't feel the need to ask me?" Pietro muttered something in Russian, and Vision thought through his answer.

"No, I did not. It is my error, and I'm sorry if you were scared for you sister. But it was Wanda's decision, so consulting you would be disrespectful to her." Pietro paused, suddenly sitting down heavily. It was only a few months ago that he was shot six times in the chest, and suddenly that was becoming transparent.

"I know that. But, I don't know you. You're basically a few months old, you were made by Tony Stark a few days after he created a monster that tried to destroy the world, and oh yeah, you're red and blue. What do you want with my sister?" Pietro seemed tired, his head in his hands.

"I don't want anything from your sister. And it is understandable that you do not trust me. But I enjoy spending time with your sister, and I believe she enjoys spending time with me." Quicksilver nodded, standing up suddenly. He started to walk out the door, turning back to look Vision up and down.

"I don't like you with my sister. But she is strong enough to choose for herself. But do not doubt: if you hurt a hair on her head, if you ever disrespect her at all, I don't care that you're not human. I will rip you apart." He left, the door slamming behind him. Suddenly alone with just his thoughts, Vision smiled. Not because he doubted that Pietro would do everything in his power to kill him if he deserved it, but because he knew that Wanda had someone who loved her so fiercely and would do everything to keep her safe.

Six dates later, Wanda kissed him. They were both surprised and unprepared, and his heart was still beating faster after an hour afterwards.

Another four dates and Pietro started to nod at him in the corridors, instead of mumbling angrily. Wanda laced her hand in his and told him that actually red and blue were perfectly fine skin colours, and he actually found himself blushing.

Another two dates and the rest of team had found out, which meant that Steve nodded towards them, Natasha gave him some terrifying and utterly confusing advice and Tony recounted some tales that were awkward for absolutely everyone, including Pepper.

Another five and they were fighting side by side like they were in sync, and after Pietro and Vision had saved each other's lives quite a few times they had created a kind of friendship.

Another three and Wanda told him that she loved him. It was like his whole world had fallen away beneath his feet, and hot sparks roared through him like it never had before. He told her that he had never felt love before, and had not been quite sure he was even capable but that whenever he saw her he knew that he needed to keep her safe.

Another five dates later and they were battling some evil something or other, and suddenly electricity was racing through Vision by the machine stabbed into his neck and he was falling, tumbling through the air with the wind roaring in his ears. Falling, falling, until suddenly something grabbed him by the shoulder and was wrenching him upwards. Black descended into his vision, and the last thing he saw was a flash of a red jacket above him as he slipped away.

Three days in the hospital with Bruce, Tony and Helen stood over him desperately trying to bring him back, a jolt ran through his body and he sat up. It was all a colourful blur, the sounds distant and trapped until someone had thrown their arms around him and held tight. He smelt vanilla and cinnamon, and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl in the red jacket. "Wanda?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Don't you dare, or I'll put you here myself." As his vision slowly cleared he glanced around at the full room. Natasha was perched on the table next to Steve, who seemed to be tapping his foot like he wanted to spring up but didn't know how. Hawkeye was holding a cracked mug and shaking his head, and Thor had a firm hand on his shoulder. Helen, Tony and Bruce seemed wrecked, and even Sam – who Vision had maybe said two words to – was stood at the back. Behind him Pietro was stood, as far away from the bed as possible while still remaining in the room. Vision lay back, noticing the wires sticking out of him for the first time. Family surrounded him. He was not alone.

One date at a little café that they had visited that first night where the waitress had screamed (she was now quite relaxed that one of her customers was magical and the other was not exactly human) later, Wanda told him that Pietro had been the one to catch him before he hit the ground.

Three dates later, under an open starry sky Wanda Maximoff told him that she loved him, and he looked her in the eye and said the same back.

Four hundred and eighty two dates later, Vision asked Pietro for his blessing. Pietro had thought for the longest time, made Vision swear on everything in the world to be good to her and had threatened him yet again. Then he had said yes, that he deserved Wanda as long as he did right by her. Vision got down on one knee and made her a promise that he would be by her side for as long as she would have him.

They were new. It was terrifying, unchartered, risky territory that shook them both to their bones. It was their first times that they had fallen in love and given Christmas presents and gone on dates and eaten picnics under the stars.

They were both totally new to the concept of falling in love. But when they found each other, everything just fell into place.


End file.
